


beach

by kinky_pora



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (i think), Body Dysmorphia, Body Positivity, Chubby Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, potential stuffing in a future chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_pora/pseuds/kinky_pora
Summary: I started this fic months ago and didn't finish it, then I saw it was Shuichi’s birthday so I figured I should get off my lazy ass and finish it before the day is over :)))))Basically, Shuichi and Kokichi go to the beach, but Shuichi is worried about his body :c
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	beach

Summer is overrated. 

That’s what detective Shuichi Saihara would tell anyone when they asked why he stayed indoors. It was way too hot for his tastes, and he was much too busy lounging around reading his novels. But if there was one thing he dreaded more than summer, it was the beach. To Saihara, it was just an excuse for attractive people to flaunt off their perfect, skinny bodies. 

Something Saihara lacked. 

After graduating from Hope’s Peak, Saihara and Ouma moved into an apartment together near their university. With detective work not being  _ too _ taxing on Saihara’s body, he led a mostly sedentary life. Sitting at his desk looking over case files while shoving various snacks in his mouth without a second thought. Ouma would regularly bake sickeningly sweet pastries, making Saihara swear he was trying to fatten him up (though Ouma  _ did _ love sweets, so he didn’t give it too much thought). 

Saihara’s body began to widen over time, forming plush love handles on his sides and a small gut to poke out from under his shirt when he stretched. His thighs were nearly touching and his face had a rounder look. He was certain Ouma noticed, but the smaller boy never commented on it. Thus, the detective could only assume the leader was too disgusted to bring attention to it. 

That is, until his boyfriend suggested they go to the beach. 

Was his plan to humiliate him further? Despite Saihara’s blatant discomfort, Ouma eagerly purchased snack after snack to place in their shared picnic basket. Their bi-weekly trip to the store was quickly derailed by Ouma entertaining the idea of filling their shopping cart with the most unhealthy food imaginable, though that paled in comparison to a certain other object in the cart: a nondescript, navy blue pair of swim trunks for Saihara to wear on their trip. The design was plain, just as he liked it - the issue was the size. Thankfully Ouma wasn’t with him when he chose it, but he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed from buying a larger size. 

“Saihara-chan! You there?”

The detective was brought back to the present with his boyfriend reaching up to wave a hand in front of his face. “You sure are spacy today, Shumai. That can’t be good for your health.” 

“Sorry, just thinking about a case,” he responded meekly. 

Ouma, the crown prince of lies, lifted an eyebrow. “Hmm… I know my Shumai wouldn’t be foolish enough to lie to me, so I’ll take his word for it.” Saihara watched nervously as the little leader went to pay for everything. He was almost positive that Ouma was on to him, yet he continued with his cheery attitude towards their beach trip. 

An hour later, and the two were walking to the beach with supplies in hand. Both had their swim trunks on under loose clothing, so Saihara could at least spare himself the judgement of others for a little longer. He hated to admit it, but his new trunks were digging into his hips, the  _ size large _ for his already-large body. 

“You remember our list of things we gotta do, right?” Ouma asked, looking up at Saihara expectantly. 

He blinked. “Make a sand castle, jump the waves, look for nice sea shells?” 

“You forgot about us bothering people with squirt guns!” the leader pouted with a huff. Though Saihara had already decided he wanted no part of that, he didn’t want to ruin Ouma’s fun. Finding a secluded area on the beach, they began to set up chairs and a towel. His boyfriend wasted no time in stripping himself, displaying his porcelain-white skin and (to Saihara’s dismay) his scrawny, bony form. His black swimwear looked like it was threatening to fall off at any second. 

This was it. Ouma certainly wouldn’t let him stay covered up all day. Maybe he could just wear a towel over his shoulders and not face anyone. Biting his lip, he began removing his shirt as Ouma (unhelpfully) watched. His boyfriend didn’t say a word as Saihara discarded his clothes to reveal his tummy falling over his trunks ever so slightly. Feeling the leader’s disappointment, Saihara quickly scrambled to drape a towel over himself, until he felt a small body close itself around him. The detective looked down to see Ouma’s face buried in his disgusting flab. 

“You’re so dumb, Shuichi. Trying to hide this from me,” he mumbled with a muffled voice.

“I’m sorry, I’ll start working out with Kaito again, I-”

“ _ No _ .” 

Saihara felt a forceful squeeze. What, would Ouma rather help him himself? 

“Don’t  _ ever  _ lose this. Please. You’re even more amazing like this,” he murmured in an uncharacteristically serious voice, nuzzling himself further into Saihara’s stomach. 

At that moment, everything fell into place for Saihara. The treats, the constant pressure for today, the new clothing. He gave a soft smile. “Is this why you wanted to come here today?” 

He could feel Ouma’s grin. “Maybe.” 

The leader removed himself from the detective’s body to look up at the latter. “C’mon, Shumai! We gotta put some sunscreen on. I could help you apply yours…” 

Ouma’s sultry voice made Saihara internally combust, and created an involuntary blush on the detective’s face. 

“You’re more than welcome to, Ouma-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday emo detective!!!!!!


End file.
